Happy Birthday Kira!
by Sol V
Summary: Kira expected three words, but these next three words are the ones she never expected to hear, but always wanted to.


_**Happy Birthday Kira!**_

It was now six o clock, and the now eighteen year old Kira Ford just stepped through the large ebony doors of a new art gallery Trent had decided to open in Reefside. Although Kira, among Tommy, Conner, and Ethan, had been invited it seemed as though Kira was the only one who had shown up. "Hello?...Trent?" Kira's voice echoed, and suddenly the lights flared on and Kira was ambushed by her friend's. Each one immediately began to sing Happy Birthday to Kira, and once the song was over, she was handed a large yellow and black cake with eighteen candle flames dancing on top of it. Kira quickly sat the cake down, and embraced all of her friends in one giant hug. Finally, it was Conner who broke the hug with a smile. "All right now, its time to open your prese-" Ethan interrupted immediately and gently pushed the small box in his hand into Kira's hands. "Here, open mine first!" Just a month ago Conner and Ethan had been arguing over who had gotten Kira the best present; Conner who had gotten Kira two tickets to the next local concert and two backstage passes, or Ethan who had spent his two hundred dollar check from his new job to buy her a new Black and Yellow/Gold MP3 player with Kira's name imprinted on the back in bright yellow.

Kira's eyes widened with excitement as she saw Ethan's gift. She didn't think he would have enough sense to actually get her something so wonderful, after all, before he had gotten her a bike. Kira wrapped her slender arms which were now covered in a long yellow sweater, and then she happily took Conner's gift into her hand's. She unraveled the small amount of wrapping paper Conner messily applied to the tickets, and, once she saw the tickets and passes, she began to jump up and down excitedly all ready thinking of who she would take to the concert. Most likely it would be Elsa because neither Conner nor Ethan loved the type of music Kira listened to, even though they liked her songs. Maybe she would take Trent?...No, he would have to return back to New York soon...Maybe Dr. O..? Where was he? Or Trent? After giving her thanks to Ethan and Conner again she turned her eyes to a large shadow on the back wall. "Hey guys, whats up with that?" Kira asked, her voice giving away her curiosity. There was one light above it, but the shadows managed to hit the right spots and block off the image.

Trent appeared right behind Kira as she tried to touch the canvas that hung high up on the wall. "That, Mrs. Ford," Trent said in a playful voice, "is a gift from Dr. O and myself." Kira turned around her eyes filled with amazement, and still she was curious. The canvas spread thirteen feet high, and fifteen feet wide. Just what was it though? Trent hit a switch on the nearest wall, and four other lights flickered on revealing just what was on the canvas. It was a painted picture of Kira, yellow rose petals were falling all around her and in the background the summer clouds seemed to form a pterodactyl. Kira turned around, a few tears decorating the outer edges of her soft hazel eyes. "Thank you Trent!" Kira hugged Trent tightly, but was surprised by his next words. "I didn't paint this Kira." Kira backed away slowly, a puzzled expression on her face. "Then...Who did?" Trent shook his head and smiled a little, his hands behind his back grasped each-other lightly. "Go to the back and you'll see." Everyone, except for Kira of course, all ready new what was going to happen tonight...Or, what they hoped was going to happen. The idea had been floating around for awhile now, but nobody really believed it could truly happen until a few months ago when he confessed. "I really love her." The image and the words took everyone by surprise, but nobody objected to the idea. Even Conner thought it was somewhat romantic.

Kira opened the door leading into the back part of the art exhibit. The crisp night air tickled her skin, as the scent of fresh flowers filled her nose. But nobody was outside at all. "Kira..." The voice softly came from behind. There he was, Dr. Tommy Oliver in all his glory. The full moon above lit up his features beautifully. His soft facial expression, his spiky hair, the black suit he now wore with an expensive yellow silk handkerchief sticking out of the pocket. In his right hand he held a small box, and in the left he held a single black and yellow rose. Kira looked at the flower and the box with a quizzical look. As she opened her mouth to speak Tommy gently slid the rose behind her ear, allowing his fingers to graze her cheek as he pulled his hand away with a smirk. "You look stunning. Here, come have a seat." Kira followed, a little excited to be outside alone with Tommy. They both sat on a concrete bench that sat under a large tree.

"Whats going on Dr. O?" Kira asked as her eyes focused on Tommy with an intense passion. Tommy leaned back a little, the box at his left side so it was in between himself and Kira. "Ya know Kira...I'm glad we got to meet." Tommy stopped and turned his eyes to Kira's. They both sat looking at each-other with a small smile on their faces. "I really like you Kira...I mean...It may seem a little stupid for me to be saying this to you but..." He paused, his eyes drifting down to the box. "I really love you, Kira Ford. You're beautiful, intelligent,...and the toughest ranger I've ever seen before." They both shared a small laugh, although Kira really wasn't in the laughing mood. Just, what was Tommy saying to her? That...that he loved her? Not like a family love that they all shared for each-other but was it really more than that? "In the past couple of years, I've been trying hard to not accept that I do feel the way I do because of how wrong it is...or was. A teacher isn't supposed to have those feelings, but then again, we were more then just teacher and student. We were friends Kira. And I really think that we could be more then that."

The large curtain opened up at the back of the gallery, and Trent, Conner and Ethan all stood waiting to see what would happen next. They couldn't hear anything, but they could guess what was happening right now. Tommy slid off the bench, and slowly took Kira's left hand in his. "Kira Ford...Over the years, I've gotten to know the real you. Not the tough appearance that you put on for everyone else, but the real Kira. The tough, independent, intelligent, caring, emotional, sweet Kira. And , although we should be leaving each-other soon because of your new record deal..." Tommy opened the box slowly, a ring in between his fingertips. The large yellow diamond on the ring sparkled brightly, Kira couldn't imagine how much it had cost Tommy. And then the realization hit her. She was here, with a fellow Power Ranger, and he was proposing to her. What would she say?! The thoughts ran madly through Kira's head. She never had loved anyone more than she loved Tommy, but..Could this be the right choice? What if Tommy changed? What if her needs changed and Tommy couldn't be there for her?...No, that wasn't it. Tommy was strong, he was the one...he had to be. Of all the moments that she had shared with Trent, Tommy, Ethan and Conner, Tommy was in all of them. He never left her thoughts.

Kira jumped onto Tommy, her arms wrapping instantly around his neck. "Yes!" Kira lowered her lips and gently kissed Tommy over and over again until he finally began to run out of air. In the window everyone began to jump around and, well because Conner was there something had to go wrong...or, slightly wrong. In the jumping Conner had managed to pull down the curtain rod which smashed through the window. Both Tommy and Kira instantly looked over at Conner who's hands were held high in the air. "Whoops." Conner muttered as he looked over at Trent who was shaking his head. "Dude...Thats going to cost you a lot of money." Ethan managed in between laughs. Soon everyone was laughing, as Kira and Tommy held each-other closely.

And thats all. I hoped you liked it...It was my first fanfic, and I had to make it a Kirommy one!


End file.
